Present day jewelry items, such as bracelets, necklaces, earrings and pendants, in the form of chains of precious metal (e.g., gold, silver or platinum) are well known. Such chains are formed of links of such metal. In order to enhance the aesthetic appeal of these jewelry items, designers have substituted gemstones for one or more of the links. These gemstones are set in conventional metal settings where the metal is substantially visible, especially when viewed from the side or back of the jewelry item. This detracts from the jewelry item as a whole as the item is unable to provide a complete gemstone look. Still further, the standard gemstones used in such items often lack radiance or brilliance thus further detracting from the aesthetic appeal of the jewelry piece.
Thus, there is a need to provide a multifaceted gemstone and link therefor for use in an item of jewelry which overcome the disadvantages of previously known jewelry items.